The present invention relates to an electric toothbrushes, and relates more particularly to such an electric toothbrush which has two brush holders, that hold a respective bunch of bristles and are driven to make a circular motion and a reciprocating motion respectively for cleaning the teeth in the most efficient way.
A variety of electric toothbrushes have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These automatic toothbrushes commonly use a DC motor drive to move the brush holder through a transmission mechanism. The transmission mechanism can be of any type that oscillates, rotates, or vibrates the brush holder. However, simply driving the brush holder in one fixed course cannot clean the teeth effectively. Furthermore, regular electric toothbrushes are commonly complicated and expensive.